54
by BlueRain09
Summary: He told her he loved her 54 times. ShikaIno


He told her he loved her 54 times.

1. The first time was when they were 5, she had seen him laying against a backdrop of green and his hazel eyes shot tword her. "I love you" and he left.

second time was at the first day of ninja academy. And at lunch time (his favorite period) he hide her in a corner. "I love you"

3. Third time, behind the monkey bars.

4. The fourth time, under the sprinklers at Choji's birthday.

5. Graduation, 3:05pm. "I love you" and a glare thrown Sasuke's way.

6. Camp. Cabin 7. The top bunk. After Swimming.

7. Riding their bikes to her families flower shop in the cool breeze.

8. First game of Shoji, he won and she replied with a "Me too"

9. At midnight, at her window exactly on her birthday. A kiss given as a gift.

all his glory it was the last sentence in his Debate Club speech.

had hit 9 years old and a week after the 23rd another "I love you" and a cute peck on the forehead.

12. She was crying. Sas_gay_ had hugged Sakura, and now her he was whispering the words. Hand holding her up.

13. He had said "I hate you" first, but the truth came shortly after.

14. The day they meet Naruto. A minute of the boys chatter and a quick "I love you"

15. The elder described the jutsu, that would later be an essential part of squad 10. She yelped at the teacher. The boy hushed her and sent a note. It was still like speaking!

10 and hungry he said it with a grumble of his stomach for cake.

the Ramen shop admiring her new earnings. "Beautiful, huh?" "Not next to you" A stare. A blink. A "I love you:

18. "54/18=3" "Yes" " 3 words in it" "What Shika?" "I. Love. You."

19. Under a pink umbrella. Musing at the rain. "I love.." "Shut up" "You."

20. 2 years he had not said it, her eyes were watery and he saved her with his words once again.

21. Placed on Team 10 the Nara lazily clutched her hand and brought her to the meadow. That was the 21st

22. Chunnin Exams, she was unconscious and he said it.

23. He had come out victorious and screamed it. Silently.

24. He knew she was jealous. Jumping and Cheering like a maniac. But he reassured her once more.

25. Clueless. In a cave. Yeah, you understand.

at age 13 the 2 celebrated in th soaking wet rain. For warmth? His lips did that.

27."Oi! Troublesome" he screeched as the sand nin hugged him. "Temari is so.." and this was the first time she kissed him. "I love you" he finished.

28. They had both been dumped. By friends. Again he spoke quietly.

29. Sex ed. Giggles. Shikamaru saying it. For the class of course.

30. Home work. Not braiding his hair. He sighed a "I love you" his white flag.

31. "If we die you know that I love you!" "Of course"

32. Valentines day. A flower on her desk. Shika. Thank you. He crept from behind and whispered it to her.

33. Halloween was to scare, not confess feelings.

34. 15, what a nice number. He got what he hated from her. Her present was just as expected.

35. Cookies. "I love you". A sleep over.

36. "Sasuke-kun!" he heard her shout and a grumble from said boy. What a basterd. After a minute she skipped back, he said it, but was ignored.

37. "Say it" "I love you" "See I'm not lying. He's insane!"

38. Her hand was neatly tucked through his as they entered the ballroom. He paused and lips moved to form the words.

39. His sweet sixteen. Sasuke hooked up with Temari. Choji lost _it_. He said "I love you"

40. Her sweet sixteen. Sasuke hooked up with Tenten. Neji lost _it_. He said "I love you_"_

41. She poured her chakra into him, hoping for resolution. It came. Beautifully.

42. A Farris Wheel. Some Cotton-Candy. And an hour in the air.

43. Blankets were to keep you warm, but the only blanket working was Shikamaru.

44. "Asuma-sensei I love you and her."

45. In a text message. Ha-Ha Sakura.

46. The second time the visited his grave he leaned over and repeated it.

47. Crying, Screaming, and he calmed her with words. Stupid Nightmares.

48. Their lips could have touched. But he interrupted.

49. 17 and happy. Blonde and Brunette. "I love you" "Thank you"

50. It's not fun when he said it un-emotionally.

beloved Sasuke was to be avenged. He cracked the syllables out nicely. But inside the Uchiha was dead.

52. Truthfully, he loved to say it when she smiled.

53. They had not cloud watched for years. But today, armed with a picnic basket, their afternoon when smooth with 3 harmony filled words.

54. If anyone dared to hurt him, she would know. And offer her blood to spare his. "Ino, I love you." That was what he said when he awoke. "I love you too, Shikamaru"

A/N= Which one was your favorite? Mine is 29/18/51

Thank you for reading!


End file.
